Unification Period
THIS IS A PLACEHOLDER NAME FOR THE ERA, IT IS NOT OFFICIAL UNTIL EVERYONE AGREES ON A NAME* Timeline of 2b2t <-- Grand Retard Period --> Age of Rebirth The Unification Period is a period in which several large and small groups unified together on several occasions. One includes a formation to seek a better future for 2b. Another includes the formation of groups in the Sixth Incursion. The formations also caused the first form of "slave labor" on 2b in which newfags were forced into labor to create a mega obsidian wall, which was considered the largest community project in server history. The period is also know for several small powers rising and falling over the course of its existence, and has largely been defined by the large numbers of groups that have popped up during it. There was also a lot of activity and turmoil in this era such as group conflicts, the Incursion, and also an abundance of YouTubers logging on. The period came to an end with the Sixth Incursion and jared2013's "31days31griefs," which destroyed most of the major bases on the server and lead to an age of "Rebrith." |date = October 2017-June 2018|length = 9 months|player_rate = 85-300}} The Guild and the Asylum On October 1st, 2017, well known player SmackAttack86 created The Guild. The Guild was made in an attempt to unify players, create a place that everyone from any ethnicity, gender, or sexual preference could join and be welcomed at. It also encouraged people to join together and help collaborate on bases. A lot of players hated Smack though and The Guild was destroyed by The Highland soon after. However, this influenced many of Smack's enemies to band together and form huge groups such as The Asylum. Veteran queue removal in a reddit post, Hause announced, among other things, that veteran queue was going to be removed. This sparked outrage among oldfags and the server was jammed with bots in an attempt to kill it. The server queue was also removed for 24 hours (oldfags got triggered) Rise of Infrared and the Emperium Since the beginning of 2018 the reformed Team Inferno (now Infrared) and the Emperium have been fighting, griefing and insiding each other since the beginning of 2018. This conflict originated when The Emperium had betrayed an initial alliance, taking down 5 large Inferno bases in a show of force. This was done purely because of how annoying the members in Inferno were. After about another week, Inferno reformed into Infrared and sided with VoCo during the VoPerium war. However, after about two weeks, almost nothing had been done to either side, causing VoCo and the Emperium to create a truce to better their relations. Infrared did not follow suit, instead remaining resentful of the Emperium. After the formation of the U.G.E., the amount of force opposing Infrared was simply too much for them to face alone. To counter the formation of this super alliance, Infrared helped create what they called the "Alpha Alliance" with Highland and the remnants of the Peacekeepers. The U.G.E and Alpha Alliance The United Group Embassy (UGE) formed on January 10th of 2018 with over 15 groups coming together to build and communicate. As one of the major groups in the UGE, and the one that had created the discord, The Emperium was one of the most active member-groups during this early time. As a result, Infrared (who had been invited despite previous hostilities against several member-groups as it was believed they could put their differences aside to have fun and build) ordered the grief of the 1st physical Embassy base, which was carried out by IHackedWalmart. Some time passed, and after a few brief spawn skirmishes, the 3rd embassy base was leaked by Lotus of highland for very little reason. Infrared and Highland had a brief alliance with the goal of hunting down UGE bases and killing their members at spawn, but it did not last long, mainly due to their inability to do so. At one point, the Peacekeepers decided to rejoin the server (likely because of the temp map or some dupe) where they formed a triple alliance with Infrared and Highland and created a discord to talk together aside from the Infrared discord, the Alpha Alliance, a group dedicated to destroying Emperium and the rest of the UGE. Later on Team Virus and Team Rainbow also joined the alliance. AA never made any bases and would only do much at spawn together, however most of this was done in the Infrared discord. AA did it's best during all three tempmaps in late March to early April 2018 and the discord was very active. After the UGE started to fade away sometime in March 2018, AA started to fight the newly formed 6th incursion that began on April 3rd 2018. AA fell apart due to arguments between the leaders, one arguement in particular caused PandaSauce to leave the Alliance after a fight with FluffBuck3t, resulting in both Highland and the Peacekeepers splitting from AA, afterwards the whole thing collapsed. It ended with Retronaut kicking everyone from the discord and leaving too, afterwards the AA discord was only used to spam "AA is cucked" until it was eventually deleted. Highland, Infrared and Rainbow remained allies however shortly after this Highland betrayed Infrared. Leaving Infrared having to combat the 6th incursion by themselves, after the incursion the conflict died down between Infrared and Emperium with fights at spawn, insidng and griefing becoming less and less frequent. However this would change soon.... March and April temp maps During march and early April of 2018, several temporary maps were created by Hausemaster for different reasons. The first was created early in March while the main map was being ported to new hardware, due to the current hardware being insufficient. Few events of significance occurred on this map, other than a lot of temporary bases being built all over the place. The second temp map was the April fools map, created on march 31st and ending on April 2nd. It was a customized world with terrain and ore generation radically different from the norm, and was initially about 1024 blocks wide before being shrunk to about 256 blocks wide. Ghasts and enderdragons were spawned, all the wood ran out, a bunch of players with diamond gear built a heavily fortified base in one of the top corners, and other typical April fool's map shenanigans ensued. The third temp map was by far the most important, because it was made very soon after AntVenom's video about 2b2t was released, and so the first wave of new players joined while this temp map was up. It was created for the same purpose as the one in march, because the new hardware was causing performance problems and hause needed to port the main map to yet another new SSD. Players from most of the existing factions banded together to establish an incursion base, Fort Dick, about 1500 blocks from spawn, and used it as their base of operations, while razing the spawn area of trees and bases and lavacasting it in the meantime. 31days31griefs Begins Jared2013 begins the 31days31grief event, in which he griefs a base for every day of the month of May using various methods of acquiring coordinates. This causes widespread pandemonium as many players speculate there is a backdoor, however this likely was never true. AntVenom and the Sixth Incursion When the main map returned, the sixth incursion kicked into full gear, as the regular players now had full access to all of their dupe stashes, gapples, crystals, maxed-out diamond stuff, and other such things. Most importantly of all, they had access to duped enderchests, which quickly became integral to the incursion's master plan. In order to more quickly convert these enderchests into eight times their volume worth of obsidian which would be needed for the project, "gulags" were built at spawn in both the overworld and the nether. Any new players who found their way into these places were imprisoned, and forced to duel each other in gladiatorial combat, expand the gulags themselves, and, most importantly, mine enderchests, all under the penalty of death for noncompliance, and the lure of high-tier items as a reward for doing what they were told. Eventually, the project, an obisidian wall around spawn, each of the four walls a thousand blocks long and reaching the height limit, was completed. But immediately, many members of the incursion turned against it, now focusing their efforts on destroying the wall with withers. IHackdWindowsXP, Armorsmith and IHackedWalmart withered the northern wall the day after FitMC released his video on the wall, this resulted in the "battle" of the northern wall, in which the incursion outnumbered their enemy 20 to 1. This was one of the most notable sabotage attempts on the wall. For the remainder of the incursion's duration, the incursion members who remained loyal to the project defended it, but when the incursion ended a month after it began, the wall was left to crumble. Several large YouTuber logged in both during and after the Incursion, the most important being mega-YouTuber PopularMMO's, although he said he won't be making a video on the server. Post-Incursion events The incursion ended on May 3rd 2018, a month after it began. It is deemed a success. FitMC released a video in early May which detailed events that had occurred about two years earlier, explaining how Hausemaster was complicit in the Tyranny's backdooring of the server for over a year, and how they used their access to Georgebush420's admin account to obtain unobtainable items such as superweapons and barriers, enable and disable plugins at will, and obtain the coordinates of player's beds, which allowed them to find previously hidden bases and destroy them with withers, despite no one else being able to use withers. This caused a large portion of the playerbase to leave in the months leading up to rusher's invasion, resulting in the low server traffic that occurred at the time. Empire’s Edge Grief The Emperium's main base, Empire's Edge, was leaked, due to one of the members of the base betraying the Emperium, and it was subsequently griefed, and world downloads of it were made available. The Boedecken's Grief The Boedecken, a large base kept secret for nearly two years, is griefed. FitMC makes base tour shortly after. jared2013 did not claim responsibility for the base's greif. This caused Caines_Law and several others to begin investigating.The grief was initially blamed on Jared, who did not claim responsibility, but was later found out to be a former group member, Beardler. This initiated mass suspicions about the Museum.Category:History Category:Periods Category:Eras